


Alcohol

by entanglednow



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's woken up with hangovers that were so much worse than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

  
Jack's woken up with hangovers that were so much worse than this. He's also woken up in the wrong body, he's woken up speaking Russian, underwater and even in the wrong time period. Against all that, this is just the vague edge of a headache and a strange ache like he fell downstairs at some point.

This is nothing. This is almost a _good_ day.

He's not alone, which is weird but not exactly completely unheard of. He's sprawled out over skin that's hot like a furnace, shifting in a way that's steady and human. Jack recognises the slow, heavy, achy feeling in his limbs now. The vague sense memory of really, really good sex.

He decides he could get used to this.

Right up until the back he's lying against stretches and then goes still. "Well, this is interesting."

The noise Jack makes when he tries to flail himself upright is not in any way hysterical, no matter what evidence exists to the contrary.

The body he was so recently sprawling on shifts and rolls over.

There's a worrying possibility that Jack may have had sex with Stark.

There's an even more worrying possibility that Stark may have had sex with him.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this." Stark edges the sheet up with what looks for all the world like scientific curiosity.

Jack grabs it and tugs it down again, then changes his mind and drags it all the way round his body like he's protecting his virtue. God - like he's protecting whatever virtue he has left.

"Don't - don't do that," he says in irritation - no, a stronger word than irritation, if only he could think of one.

"I think it's a little late to be shy, Carter."

Jack shifts back a little further. "This isn't shy this is _horrified_ , this is my horrified face."

Stark raises an eyebrow. "It looks a lot like your usual face - I can't tell the difference."

Jack ignores him. "How did this happen? What did you _do_?"

Stark sighs and frowns, like it's a huge favour that he's being forced to think about last night.

"I vaguely remember there was alcohol, and you missed me, you missed me a lot, enthusiastically if I recall, and repeatedly -"

Jack waves a hand, desperately.

"Enough, no more recalling." He realises that in his bid to pile as much sheet as possible around his naked limbs he has in fact left Stark mostly naked. But he figures that's an acceptable price to pay.

This must have been something strange and science-y, some perfectly explainable weirdness. It's clearly going to be one of those days where everything's wrong until they work out how to fix it.

"God, what was in the alcohol?"

"I believe there was alcohol in the alcohol," Stark says flatly.

Jack's tempted to take all the sheet - but, no, he's not going to do that. They don't need to add nudity to this conversation.

"Not funny, there must have been some sort of thing, some sort of science thing that makes people have sex with each other against their better judgement."

Stark nods.

"Like I said, there was alcohol in the alcohol."

"Alcohol would not have made me have sex with you."

"A lot of alcohol," Stark corrects.

"Clearly we need to -" Jack flounders " - sort this out later, when we're not so naked. So you should go, you should _definitely_ go."

Stark makes a noise in his throat. "One problem."

"What now?" Jack snaps, because there's always something, nothing's ever _easy._

"This is my bed," Stark says.

Jack looks around the room, realises that, yes this is in fact Stark's room.

"And my sheet," Stark adds, like it's only just occurred to him.

  



End file.
